Esperaré
by Vaslav
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción del mismo título


Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con uno salido de mi mente enferma. La verdad es q este fic es de los primeros que escribí y ahora, al releerlo, lo encuentro un poco... digamos, "raro" ^^' A ver qué os parece.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ESPERARÉ  
  
Por fin se han acabado los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, y Kuwabara y Kurama, que salen juntos de hacer el último, deciden ir a tomar algo, para relajarse. Kuwabara se pasa tooooooooodo el camino refunfuñando, incluso cuando llegan a la cafetería y cogen mesa. Kurama le escucha pacientemente.  
  
- ¡Filosofía! Ya me dirás tú de qué me servirá la Filosofía en la vida. Pufffffff, ¡tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar! ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido, Kurama?  
  
- Mmmmmmm, bastante bien.  
  
- Tío, no sé cómo lo haces, pero tú siempre consigues todo lo que quieres.  
  
- Bueno. . . Tengo paciencia. Hay que tener paciencia, Kuwabara, los humanos en general sois demasiado impacientes.  
  
- Hombre, has de tener en cuenta que nosotros no vivimos "millones" de años como los youkais. ¡No tenemos tiempo de tener paciencia! Además, tú consigues lo que quieres CUANDO lo quieres.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja. En lo de los años tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero en lo otro estás muy equivocado. Yo no consigo todo lo que quiero, ni mucho menos cuando lo quiero.  
  
- ¿Ah no?  
  
En ese momento, el hilo musical de la cafetería cambia y, entre el rumor de la gente, se escucha:  
  
** Esperaré, a que sientas lo mismo que yo. . . **  
  
- No, hay una cosa. . .  
  
** A que tu alma me des, como yo te la doy. **  
  
El gesto de Kurama se vuelve melancólico, y su mirada se pierde, como si ya no estuviese allí, como si estuviera muy, muy lejos de allí.  
  
** Esperaré, a que aprendas de noche a soñar. . . **  
  
- . . . que deseo por encima de todo. Pero, por más que me esfuerzo, nunca llego a conseguirla.  
  
** A que de pronto me quieras besar. **  
  
- A veces parece que se ponga a mi alcance pero, justo cuando voy a acercarme, vuelve a alejarse, y entonces parece más inaccesible que nunca.  
  
** Esperaré, que las manos me quieras tomar. . . **  
  
- ¿Sabes? Cuando mi deseo apareció por primera vez ante mí, supe que tendría que pagar un precio muy alto para conseguirlo.  
  
** Que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar. . . **  
  
- Pero no me importó, ni me importa ahora. No me arrepiento, incluso a pesar del sufrimiento y la tristeza inmensa que me ocasiona, me da igual. Mi deseo lo vale.  
  
** Que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir. . . **  
  
- Si ahora mismo me dijesen que, con toda seguridad, que no lo conseguiré nunca, también me daría igual. Lo seguiría intentando. Prefiero pasarme toda la vida soñando que puedo conseguirlo a renunciar, aunque eso signifique continuar sufriendo.  
  
** Que un día no puedas sin mi amor vivir. **  
  
- ¿Cómo voy a renunciar a lo que más deseo? ¿Cómo puedo renunciar a la cosa más maravillosa que he visto jamás, a lo que da sentido a mi vida? ¿Verdad que tú tampoco renunciarías a lo que te hace levantarte cada mañana pensando "Tal vez. . . hoy. . ."?  
  
** Esperaré, a que sientas nostalgia por mí. . . **  
  
Los ojos de Kurama empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. Kuwabara está desconcertado.  
  
- Y eso que deseas tanto, Kurama, ¿no podríamos ayudarte a conseguirlo nosotros?  
  
Kurama mira a su amigo y sonríe tristemente entre sus lágrimas.  
  
** A que me pidas que no me separe de ti. **  
  
- No Kuwabara, nadie puede ayudarme. Nadie. . .  
  
** Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí. . . **  
  
Kuwabara pone una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo, para intentar consolarlo.  
  
- Pero Kurama, ¿qué es eso que deseas tanto?  
  
La mirada de Kurama vuelve a perderse.  
  
** Más yo, mi amor. . . **  
  
- Fuego, Kuwabara. El fuego que hiela.  
  
** Esperaré. . . **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y hasta aquí hemos llegado ^^  
  
Vanne. . . un fic con Hiei borracho. . . Sí, sería un filón, y me parece q no sería el primero XD Habrá q estudiarlo¡¡¡ Ah, y no te preocupes, q yo tengo la misma edad q tú (secreto de estado ^.~)  
  
Espero q esta vez no hayáis llorado, me haría sentir muy culpable. Pero no creo q en este caso haya para tanto.  
  
Por si a alguien le interesa, esta canción es de Armando Manzaneda, versionada también por Presuntos Implicados.  
  
Por cierto, si alguien me puede explicar cómo hay q hacer para poner cursiva o negrita, se lo agradeceré eternamente. 


End file.
